


[7]泡弟流星雨

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398





	[7]泡弟流星雨

小凡躺在床上听着播客，打发着暑假的时间。  
“英仙座流星雨将在今明两天进入高潮，届时北半球夜空将肉眼可视这一壮观景象……”一听到这个消息，小凡就直坐了起来，他思忖少许，发了条消息给槌哥。  
凡：宝贝，今明两晚有空吗？  
槌：（几分钟后）啊，对不起，我在咖啡店里帮忙。我不知道有没有空，着取决于我能不能完成爸妈交给我准备蛋糕的任务……  
槌：这两天有什么事吗？  
凡：宝贝，我想和你去看流星雨。  
槌：好啊！我会加油把工作做完的。  
槌：等你带我去！  
凡：xoxo  
虽然槌哥答应了，但小凡内心是有点忐忑的，毕竟槌哥的父母是这次约会的最大障碍。他推脱掉了克莱约他去打篮球的邀请，爬到屋顶上，结合地图眺望着观察小镇最适合看流星雨的地方，然后还前往探索。  
翌日下午，小凡到咖啡店找槌哥。走进店内，不见槌哥，询问其父，悉槌哥在储物间，遂入。入内，槌哥正忙于做小蛋糕，手脚停不下来。  
“宝贝。”小凡说。  
“啊，是小凡。”槌哥停下了手中的动作 “不好意思，我这还没搞定呢……”他擦了擦脸上的面粉。  
“宝贝，我可以帮你忙吗？”小凡拿手背顺了顺槌哥有些凌乱的头毛，在小凡手下，他安静得像一只豚鼠。  
储物室的门被打开了，槌哥的妈妈探头进来看了看，说：“孩子们，小蛋糕在今晚打烊前至少要做完三分之二哦。”  
槌哥回应道：“知道了妈妈，请出去！”槌夫人把门合上后，他笑着继续说：“那就请小凡先生帮我把这些准备好了的盘子放到烤箱里吧。”  
小凡把背包放在墙角，发出了“咚”的一声。然后他就直接去端盘子了。  
“等一下，先洗手！”槌哥说。他放下手中的活，抓过小凡的手就往洗手池处塞，他打开水龙头，挤出洗手液，把小凡的双手里里外外缝缝细细洗了个遍，然后用厨房纸巾擦干。最后，槌哥拿出一双绝热手套，说：“戴上这个，安全。”小凡照做了。  
之后，俩人一直在忙，中间没有吃饭，只匆忙地吃了三文治。小凡不让槌哥喝这里的咖啡，于是他们喝了小凡准备的牛奶。当槌哥用裱花袋裱完最后一个小蛋糕，并把它们放入冰柜时，时针已经指向8了。  
他们获得了家里人的同意，捡起背包就往外跑，骑着单车往小凡心水的地方飞奔而去。20分钟后，他们到达一片草原的小山丘处，小山丘上又长着一颗枝叶稀疏的树。  
他们把单车放倒在树旁，小凡从背包里取出一张厚实的野餐布，并铺到了地上，他把手持望远镜挂到胸前，然后架起一个三脚架和一个小型发射装置，打开了电源。槌哥从背包里取出一个餐盒，里面装着几个刚做完的小蛋糕。  
天刚刚开始黑。槌哥坐到布上，看着那个小型发射装置，问：“小凡，这个是什么东东？”  
“这个啊，它能发出让狼和其他野生动物不舒服的声波，那我们就不会有危险了。只不过这个声波我们是听不到的。”小凡说。  
槌哥点了点头，拿起装小蛋糕的盒子，递到小凡面前，示意他拿一个来吃。小凡从命，拿起一个咬了一口，一股酥香味占满了他的味蕾。  
“亲爱的，你做的小蛋糕可太好吃了。”小凡说。  
“哈哈，那当然，我做的小蛋糕每天上午就能卖完，不然为什么要这么辛苦地做。清晨我又起不来。”槌哥露出一种神气的表情。  
小凡看着他，笑了笑，继续把蛋糕吃完。  
“小凡，我们接下来要干嘛？就这样干等吗？”槌哥一边嚼着蛋糕一边说。  
小凡从背包里拿出一台掌上游戏机，说：“玩这个吧。”  
看到这个，槌哥一下就来劲了，他把手里的蛋糕一把塞进嘴里，然后把手擦干净，依到了小凡身旁，抽出游戏机一边的小手柄。  
不得不说，槌哥玩游戏反应是真的快，QTE操作他甚少失手，至少在打小凡的时候甚少失手。  
“小凡，你今天怎么了，游戏玩得这么差，不像你啊。”槌哥说。  
“没什么，今天手气差，走着瞧吧。”小凡说。  
槌哥一听，斗志更加高涨了，他趴在地上，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。  
小凡确实是有点心不在焉，他和槌哥已经在一起好半年了，但是他们还没有接过吻。单纯的拉小手已经满足不了他了。  
玩了一个小时的游戏，天空中还没有流星雨出现的迹象，槌哥一直在兴奋的状态，游戏打得停不下来。小凡弯下腰，慢慢地靠近槌哥的脸庞。  
“干，小凡你在干什么！又输了啦！”槌哥的反应让小凡停了下来。  
“可恶，这样没有办法亲他啊……”小凡心想。  
小凡决定要硬着头皮上了。他说：“槌哥，看我这边一下！”  
槌哥从游戏中抽离，他转过头，错愕地看着小凡。“小凡……你好凶哦……”他说。  
“槌哥，对不起……我不是故意的，但是……”  
“啊，先停一下，你看那边！”槌哥手指着小凡脑袋后方的夜空，说。  
小凡顺着槌哥手指的方向看去，一颗流星在天边划过。  
“开始了吗？”槌哥说。他从地上撑着坐了起来，蹭到了小凡的身旁。  
“为什么偏偏在这个时候……”小凡心里抱怨着。他把手机装到三脚架上，设定了缩时摄影。  
“小凡”槌哥说，“流星雨不是雨吗？但为什么流星是一颗颗来的，而且会隔一段时间？”  
“宝贝，你平时有见过流星吗？”  
“嗯……我记得以前见到过一颗，就是我许愿要打趴你的那个时候，哈哈哈。”  
“那不就是了。宝贝，流星雨的意思是，流星将会密集出现在地球的夜空中，比平时会多出许多许多倍——就好像你平时不留意的话，几年才见到一颗，但是如果遇到流星雨的话，那接下来的1个小时内，我们头顶的夜空中就会划过100多颗流星呢。”小凡张开双臂，做了一个从头顶划至下方的动作。  
“哇，那真的会很壮观呢。”槌哥说。  
“要和我一起数有多少颗吗？从现在开始，1个小时。”  
“那当然。”  
“1颗，这一分钟一颗……1颗，这分钟还是一颗……1颗，2颗，欸小凡，有两颗耶，等一下!好像是3颗，刚刚又划过一颗！”  
小凡看着槌哥认真的样子，沉醉在其中。他凑到槌哥脸颊旁，轻轻地亲了一口。  
槌哥把头转到小凡那边，说：“小凡……”  
“宝贝，你太可爱了，我忍不住……”  
“你倒是忍了很久吧，我等得都急了。我还想着，你要是再不做点什么的话，我就……”槌哥的声音越说越小，冰冷的月光照在他脸上，似乎变得炽热了。  
小凡被深深地刺激到了，他感到自己的身体在快速地升温。他小心翼翼地试探道：  
“那……我能继续吗？”  
“可以啊，但是流星……唔……”  
不等槌哥把话说完，小凡就往他的嘴上亲去，贴了一会儿，又离开了。月光下，小凡看着槌哥，似乎在等他说点什么，但只见槌哥用双手接过小凡的脸，紧接着便开始亲吻他，从简单的唇贴唇，慢慢地转化为用唇和牙齿轻咬黑发男孩的嘴。小凡也不甘示弱，他找寻着机会，把舌头一下子伸进了破绽的入口。小凡拙劣地在金发男孩的口腔里游走，双手搂紧着他的腰，把他提坐到自己的双腿上，自下而上地亲吻着槌哥。  
约2分钟后，槌哥从小凡口中抽离。  
“宝贝，你从哪学的吻技啊。”小凡说。  
“电视剧，宝贝。”槌哥说。  
“好烂噢……”小凡略带挑衅地说道。  
槌哥嘲笑的说道：“哈哈哈哈，说得你就很好那样。”然后又亲了小凡一口，继续说：“小凡，谢谢你，带我来看流星雨……”  
“我会为你做任何事的，宝贝……”  
俩人躺倒在布上，看着一颗又一颗的流星雨，划过远方的夜空。


End file.
